Be Careful What You Wish For
by keller12917
Summary: Attacks are happening in San Francisco that are fueled by hate and prejudice. When an old friend becomes a victim during one of these attacks Steve almost goes against Mike's teachings. Can he be pulled back from that brink before he does something he and his career could regret?


**A/N** **This story was inspired by a recent news article concerning an act of Anti-Semitism. I can't name the person here it happened to but think many "Streets Of San Francisco" fans know who I am referring to.**

**I used an online translation for the words Steve said in this story so my apologies if they are not exactly correct. And no this language is not Hebrew or Yiddish, it is Romanian I decided to have Steve's friend in the story Rivka Levy be of Romanian Jewish blood.**

**This story is dedicated to six little individuals whom I have started feeling some regret over. As they say be careful what you wish for. When you get what you said you wished you just might find you are left with only a hurting heart and will be no way to take back your wish or the words said.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

There had been more than a few attacks on synagogues in San Francisco in recent weeks. Nobody knew what had prompted the attacks, other than the age old word - hate.

Many were disturbed by this show of prejudice against people and some were even angry. There was one homicide detective who seemed to be affected more than most, Steve Keller.

In all the other attacks there had been no physical injuries or deaths until the one this past week. A young mother and her child were present when the synagogue on Lake Street was attacked. Mike knew his partner was emphatic concerning the loss of life but this time he also knew this death meant more to Steve.

When he finally got the full story out of Steve concerning who the young woman was, he seriously considered pulling Steve from the case.

Two days later though there was a tip concerning at least that attack and possibly other synagogue attacks.

Steve had promised Mike to keep his fists in his pockets and his feelings out of the way as Mike had told him so many times before and was to be present when the suspect was brought in for interrogation.

The interrogation was going smoothly as it could until the suspect taunted Steve using slur words that rankled almost everyone present. Mike barely had time to grab Steve back before he did something he would regret where his career was concerned.

The laughter of the suspect followed them out of the interrogation room as Mike guided Steve to his office.

Steve and Mike were closed up in Mike's office having a discussion of what had almost happened between Steve and the suspect they had been interrogating. Mike totally understood Steve's upset but he also knew Steve had almost crossed the line.

"Buddy boy I am not saying I don't understand why you lost your temper. I am saying that despite you having cause you have to learn to control yourself a bit better. Yes he is a scumbag and yes he deserved to be hit for his taunts but we can't do that."

"What do you want me to do, go kiss his rear end? I would sooner you just have let me deck him and take a suspension, Mike."

"Steve I am on your side! Can you get that through your head? No I do not want you to kiss his rear end I just want you to go cool off and let me and Bill finish up the interrogation. Jeannie is on her way to pick you up I called her and asked her to please swing by."

"I don't need a babysitter Mike! I will go but I don't need a babysitter. He killed Rivka and her little girl and if you don't nail him for it, believe me I will. "

"Steve none of that, you are a cop! One of the finest that has ever carried a shield but I will not put up with you turning vigilante on me!" Mike snapped as he saw Jeannie entering homicide. "Now, Jeannie is here you go with her and you cool off. Bill and I will deal with this guy and I promise you he will be held accountable but he will be held accountable by the book."

"Is that all Lieutenant?! I mean I would not want to keep my babysitter waiting." Steve could not hide his sarcasm.

Mike nodded he and Steve went out of Mike's office. Jeannie could feel the tension cutting the air as could everyone else there. She waited while Steve got his jacket on, her eyes darting between Mike and Steve.

"Jeannie good luck you will need it."

"Thanks I think." Jeannie turned to Steve. "Ready to go?"

Steve's only answer at the moment was to stalk out of the squad room. Jeannie hurried after him. Mike went back into the interrogation room where Bill Tanner had stayed with the suspect and they continued the interrogation.

Jeannie drove Steve to the one place she knew he would find peace. And that was where they remained for hours, she sat on a blanket that they had spread on the sand. Steve stood skipping stones out across the water as he felt Jeannie's eyes on him. Finally he let the last few stones drop from his fingers and laid on the blanket and lost himself in her embrace.

"She was a friend from high school, Jeannie. I hadn't seen her in almost a year. Back when we were in high school we used to talk a good bit. Later though I started trying to hide from her believe it or not. I even wished at times she was not there, you know what they say be careful what you wish for."

"Why were you hiding from her, Steve? Did she follow you around too much or what? Oh, I bet I know she had this huge crush on you and you couldn't stand it."

"On the contrary it was quite the opposite. I had the huge crush on her and so I started hiding out because I was afraid she could tell. I felt not good enough for Rivka. It wasn't because of anything she did or said. She was truly a wonderful person who always tried to make each person feel they were worthy, it was just my insecurities."

"Let me tell you something Mr. Steven Keller you are even good enough for Princess Grace of Monaco. I think that she would have been truly flattered if she had found out. I guess though I am lucky that you did hide your feelings from her. You might never have come into my life if you hadn't and I thank God for that every day."

Steve gave her a slight smile. After they had talked a while longer they left and headed to Mike's. They found him pacing as he had been waiting their arrival for almost two hours. He could not hide the look of relief when he saw them walk in. Both could tell he had news to tell them and waited wondering what they were about to hear. Jeannie though after a look at Mike's face sensed this was something about earlier and the case they were working on. She excused herself quickly and went to busy herself in the kitchen starting dinner so they could talk alone.

"Steve, they caught more of the group Nickerson was with a couple hours after you left with Jeannie. And a couple of them did give statements as to the killing of your friend and her daughter. According to them there were still a few more out there but they are being arrested as we speak. I just got the call, so Nickerson will face charges of two counts of murder as well as vandalism and civil rights violations among other charges. We also will be charging the others as accessories and some of the same charges Nickerson will be facing."

"Thanks, Mike really that means more than you know. I am sorry I blew up at you like I did. You and Bill did a fantastic job. I know Rivka would appreciate it."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for buddy boy. I totally understood your upset. Just am glad your babysitter kept you from doing something I would have had to arrest you for." Mike grinned teasing Steve.

The smile Steve gave Mike spoke volumes as both knew they were okay with each other. When the trials were held of all the participants of the crimes against the synagogues Jeannie accompanied Steve and Mike for moral support. But all of them knew that the fight against crimes such as these will continue as long as there are people in this world. Hopefully though more will be the ones that fight against people who commit these crimes than be the criminals themselves.

Upon completion of the trials, Jeannie and Mike accompanied Steve to visit the graves of his friend Rivka Levy and her daughter Grace. He laid a bouquet of one of the most simple yet one of the most beautiful flowers on Rivka's grave - forget-me-nots.

Mike and Jeannie heard Steve speaking quietly in a foreign language as he stood at her grave.

"Nu te voi uita iubirea mea frumoasa Mike recupereaza cei care au facut acest lucru pentru tine si fiica ta. Odihneasca-se in pace."

Though they both were curious as to what he was saying, neither asked then or later. They felt that whatever was said by him at her grave was between him and Rivka Levy and chose to respect that privacy.

After he stood there a few minutes they departed the cemetery hoping for brighter days with no regrets.


End file.
